Too Many Secrets
I should have been happy after bringing the missing part of town back, but I couldn't get over what Raven did to me. I needed to get my mind off everything. The train was back in service, and I wanted to just jump aboard and ride it to wherever it would take me. Too Many Secrets is the seventh episode of Gravity Rush. Minor characters such as Newt and Echo are introduced. Story Pleajeune, the Pleasure Quarter has just been brought back in the previous episode, The Lost City and Kat will visit that new part of town. The mission begins with Kat going to the Arquebus Academy Clothing Shop and gets a door accidentally opened on her by Newt. Kat was angry at first until Newt apologized and said that he was happy to see her as he had needed a favour. Newt asked Kat to find his friend Echo, who has gone missing. Newt also complemented Kat by saying that she was cute and Kat thought he had a crush on her. Kat is given the Arquebus Academy uniform to make it look as if she is a student. She will then travel to the marked students whom she will talk to and try to get information on Echo's whereabouts. Most of the marked students didn't have enough leads. Eventually, she meets a student who questioned whether or not she attends the academy. He tests her by asking her questions about landmarks in Pleajeune and the academy. Once Kat answers all of his questions correctly, he tells her he always sees Echo holding a big bag filled to the brim and that he last saw her walking towards the school. Kat then goes into the school to continue her search and to her surprise, Newt has also been led there. She then suggests looking around the campus from tall buildings and that she will fly with him (with the Stasis Field). Newt is amazed by Kat's ability to carry him around while flying. When they were on top of the tall building, Newt sees Maye, another friend who is also looking for Echo and suggests to check in with her. Once they got down to check in with Maye, she told them that somewhat saw Echo at the student centre. When they arrived at the student centre and open its doors, they find Echo who is hugging her bag. Newt asked her why did she run off and Echo replied by telling them to leave her alone and go away. As Newt got closer to Echo, a Nevi crawled out of the bag and infests Echo, turning her into a spider-like monster. The Nevi Infestation causes Echo to be angry and hateful of everything around her. Kat had to fight the Nevi and free Echo from the infestation. After Kat defeats the Nevi and performs the finisher move, the Nevi is exterminated and Echo is free. Echo was sympathetic and mourned the death of the Nevi as she believed that the Nevi had good intentions to protect her. Newt comforted her and assured that he is there to support her, reminding her that as kids, she saved him from falling off a tree and that she was always looking out for him. Newt told Echo that he misses her very much as they used to spend time together. Echo apologised for running away and Newt hugs her, telling her that it is now his turn to look after her. Amidst their conversation, Kat walked away from the scene, remorseful of killing the Nevi that was protecting Echo. Walkthrough This episode is divided into 2 segments, gathering information and fighting the Nevi infestation. Gathering Information This segment is easy as you open up the map and set navigation points to the marked spots and talk to those students. You will eventually be lead to a student who attempts to run away, it won't be hard to chase him on foot, but you can use your powers as well. One of the students, who gives the most useful lead will quiz you on the landmarks of Pleajeune and the school (answers to the quiz are below). You will then head to Arquebus Academy. Once at Arquebus Academy, just fly and follow the Navigation Marks. Fighting the Nevi Infestation This is one of the harder bosses in the game as the Nevi moves relatively fast and you have a time-limit (the "Nevi Infestation" counter). Once the Nevi Infestation counter goes to 100, it's game over and you will have to restart the fight. To move faster, it is better to use the Gravity Kick instead of the Gravity Shift. There will be several core areas and you will use your Gravity Kick to attack those areas until all of the cores are gone. Afterwards, the Nevi will stay in one area and fight you (by shooting projectiles). This part is slightly easier as you don't have to chase and attack the Nevi; all you have to do is dodge the projectiles and attack one core repeatedly. The easiest way to attack the core is to use the Stasis Field and throw objects at it. Once the Nevi's HP is gone, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing the triangle button). After this, there will be a cutscene and a dialogue as the episode ends. Quiz Questions & Answers * What is the goddess statue in Pleajeune holding? ** Fire * What is the name of the school in Pleajeune? ** Arquebus Academy * Which body part is the statue in the school holding? ** Left Hand Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush